En otra vida
by Jaizmar
Summary: "La eternidad es infinita, pero la ilusión de volverse a reencontrar, puede más que cualquier cosa. Los caminos separados se vuelven a unir en un nuevo comienzo, en otra vida, para permanecer a su lado y siempre reencontrarse".


_**En otra vida**_

_—... Hasta entonces... ¿Te quedarías a mi lado?—_ fue una de sus últimas peticiones, una que salía del corazón y del deseo de permanecer a su lado, aún después de abandonar ese mundo, quería tenerla cerca a ella y tal vez... Obtener esa oportunidad de conocerla como no había tenido antes, un nuevo comienzo...

. . .

— ¡Oh, perdóneme! No ha sido mi intención.— escuchó la voz de una persona a sus espaldas.

— Deberias tener más cuidado.— su respuesta salio algo tosca de sus labios a la persona que había tropezado con él, sin embargo, al girar su rostro para observarle mejor se sintió intrigado.

La chica que había tropezado con el, le resulto muy curiosa a decir verdad, le recordaba una sensación que nunca antes había sentido, pero tenía presente en cada momento de su vida, una sensación que llevaría consigo siempre, y al verle allí, delante de él sin fijar su vista en un punto fijo, ni en su persona se sintió un poco más extrañado.

Nunca nadie le había ignorado de esa forma, normalmente lo miraban de una forma que denotaba respeto hacia él o simplemente bajaban la mirada, pero ella... No podía saber que podría estar pensando de él, no podía dar con su mirada e interpretar sus expresiones.

— Lo siento mucho, de verdad no ha sido mi intención.— se disculpo nuevamente alzando la mirada, pero nuevamente pasando de él, como si no lo viera allí.

Luego de aquel momento tan extraño, pero tan familiar para él de alguna forma, se retiró después de las disculpas pertinentes que tuvo con aquella extraña chica.

. . .

Era medio día, mientras el se encontraba en el parque principal de la ciudad en un juego de Gungi contra un chico de la misma edad de él. El resultado fue el mismo que con todos los demás, había ganado como muchas otras partidas atrás.

Se podía considerar a si mismo como uno de los mejores jugadores que pudieran haber, nunca había perdido y ese era motivo de su orgullo, el saberse vencedor siendo una persona calculadora.

Para su sorpresa, luego de unas partidas más, vio a la misma chica de esa tarde acercándose al lugar, en compañía de alguien a quien no le había prestado mucha atención, y al igual que los demás, al parecer también quería tener una partida con él.

Se sentó frente a él con el tablero de por medio, y ambos comenzarón el juego. Al principio ella pareció no recordarlo, o eso inquirio él, más cuando hablo noto que ella hizo un gesto extrañado con su rostro, como si estuviera pensando en algo más, talvez analizando sus jugadas, supuso él.

— Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Komugi.— se presentó su retadora con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Mucho gusto.— respondió él, pero por alguna razón omitió su nombre.

Habían comenzado la partida, y para su sorpresa y la de todos los demás, ella estaba ganado al parecer. Nunca había visto nada, así, ella cambiaba continuamente la técnica de juego y mezclaba cosas que a su parecer no iban exactamente a lugar, pero le gustaba... Su forma de jugar, extrañamente se le hacía conocida, y muy impresionante.

Para estupefacción de todos los presentes, ella era ciega. No tenía idea de si creer en que ello fuera verdad o no, pero sus expresiones le decían que hablaba con la verdad, y para él fue un motivo más para verse intrigado por esa extraña chica, le llamaba la atención, en los varios sentidos de la frase no podía dejar de verse a si mismo jugando con ella como si no hubiera mañana.

— ¡Gane!— exclamó alegre una vez terminada la partida, y no fue hasta ese momento que comprendió que si, era cierto, había perdido.

No sabía porqué, pero aún así, no se sentía mal por ello, es más, se sentía mejor que nunca, y de cierta forma lo único que podía sentir además de intriga, era respeto por aquella que había logrado vencerlo de una forma bastante inusual y entretenida, porque nunca había disfrutado tanto del Gungi como ese día.

La partida había culminado, y para su desgracia, ella se tenía que retirar junto a la chica que la acompañaba, al parecer guiándola. Quería jugar más, pero aunque quisiera, sabía que talvez esa experiencia no se volvería a repetir.

Estaba levantándose para poder retirarse del lugar, cuando una voz lo detuvo.

— No me dijiste nunca tu nombre.— escuchó la pregunta a sus espaldas, haciendo que su voz le hiciera voltearse para mirarla directamente. Encontrandose con la mirada de la chica en su dirección esperando respuesta.

— Meruem. Mi nombre es Meruem.— salio de sus labios como respuesta, viendo que ella sonreía al escuchar su nombre.

— Un placer conocerlo Meruem-sama, he escuchado mucho de usted.— hablo ella, haciendo uso de un calificativo que sin duda, no le gustó escuchar provenir de ella.

— No es necesario el "sama" Komugi, solo llamame por mi nombre.— insistió el.

— Yo... No podría. Le tengo mucho respeto, no podría llamarlo de otra forma.— al parecer, ella al igual que los demás, también habían escuchado mucho de él, aunque no le extrañaba. Sabía que sería dificil, lo había notado en su expresión, pero de alguna forma... Quería lograr que ella lo llamara solo por su nombre.

— Ya veo...— susurro para su mismo, imaginandose cual podría ser la forma ideal para lograr que ella no se dirigiera a él de esa forma—. ¿Te vere de nuevo?— salio de sus labios aquella pregunta, inconscientemente la había dicho, pero sabía que era lo que quería, volver a verla.

— ¿Ah? Mmm... Claro que si.— respondió alegre, y supo que decía la verdad, algo muy dentro de si se lo decía.

— Hasta entonces.— se despidió de ella, dandose vuelta en dirección a su casa, esperando el momento de volverla a ver.

_"La eternidad es infinita, pero la ilusión de volverse a reencontrar, puede más que cualquier cosa. Los caminos separados se vuelven a unir en un nuevo comienzo, en otra vida, para permanecer a su lado y siempre reencontrarse"._

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** realmente, me inspire en el último capitulo de "Hormigas Quimera" para hacer esto. Realmente el final para mi fue más que triste, senti de todo cuando ví que ambos murieron juntos y de ese modo, se me hizo realmente algo muy hermoso, triste pero muy bonito. Y por eso quería escribir algo para ellos, pero talvez en un "después" desde la misma perspectiva de sus palabras, pero de otra forma.

Espero que les haya gustado. Saludos.


End file.
